Black Shroud of Death
by Ice Eyes
Summary: Tiany has always been considered too ambitous by her clan, the result? Banishment. But what happens when this mysterious girl meets up with the Gundam Pilots-Her only chance to save the clan she so dearly loves? And what tricks does Trieze have this time?
1. Mystery Appearances

A/N - Please note that I do not own Gundam Wing, or any other anime's for that matter, *sigh* But I do own Tiany, ::clutches character:: "You are mine, mine! All mine! Bwahahaha…haha..ha, okay that sounds bad, never mind" ::let's go of Tiany:: okay anyway, tell me what you think of it so far. I'm not sure if I should kill it or let it grow. ::Holds Duo's death-scythe threateningly:: Your call.  
  
Chapter One:  
  
"Duo, Duo, wake up." Heero whispered softly while shaking his friends shoulder. All that could be seen of Duo was the end of his braid, the rest of him was lost under the covers. "That's odd," Heero's voice was laced with suspicion, "Duo usually kicks off all his blankets." Heero shook him more vigorously, "Wake up!" he hissed.  
  
A soft moan was heard, a far cry from Duo's deep voice. Now Heero knew something was amiss. Who was this person?  
  
Gradually a head emerged from the layers of cloth. A girl? What was a girl doing in the men's dormitory?  
  
The girl's violet eyes opened, a startled gasp brought Heero back to reality.  
  
"Heero! What are you doing?" A second figure appeared beside the first, looking intently at the girl. A boy about fifteen with a long braid that reached past his butt. "Well, who are you little miss?" He said with offhand humor winking at her.  
  
His voice was deep, surprisingly deep. But it held a soothing tone to it. The girl knew right away that he was one to be trusted, and though she didn't know him, he put her at ease. Yes, this was definitely someone to befriend.  
  
"I thought she was you Duo," Heero explained, "All I saw was the braid." He nodded to the girl's own brown one. Not quite as long, but still it ended about halfway down her back.  
  
"I see, so miss, what's your name?"  
  
"My name is Tiany."  
  
"That's a pretty name."  
  
"Thank you." She was instantly glad for the darkness, because she was blushing furiously.  
  
Getting annoyed with all the pleasantries going around Heero interrupted, "What are you doing in the men's dormitory?"  
  
Tiany was startled by the roughness in his voice. "I'm sorry, I was just looking for a place to rest for a bit. I didn't mean to cause any trouble." She started to stand up, "I guess I'll be leaving now."  
  
"Oh no you don't," Duo gently pushed her back down, "If it's sleep you want, the it's sleep you'll get. Now lay down and get some rest. Oh, and do your best to ignore this fellow, he's always grumpy." Duo joked slapping his friend on the back.  
  
Tiany had to smile at the boy's skewed sense of humor, but it was too late to ignore Heero, she had already given him plenty of attention. "Thank you Duo, and you as well Heero."  
  
"Don't mention it little lady." Duo waved off the thanks. Before Heero could object he threw his arm around Heero's shoulder and steered him out of the room.  
  
"You know the reason I was waking you up, was because I thought it was you in my bed." Heero said once they were in the hallway.  
  
"Ah, come on. She's a cute girl, has a good sense of hairstyle, and you usually end out sleeping in Wing Zero anyway so what's the problem?"  
  
Heero didn't respond, he simply walked away, to find somewhere to think. As predicted he ended up at Wing Zero.  
  
Who was this girl? And how did she get in here in the first place? It's not like someone could just waltz in through the front doors. No, she had to have snuck in, but how? And more importantly why?  
  
*****  
  
It was just before dawn when Tiany awoke, the other men in the room were either up already or still sleeping. She exited quietly to find a window where she could watch the sunrise.  
  
"Aren't we the early bird?" Duo's voice whispered into her ear.  
  
Instinctively Tiany's elbow came back, and landed just below his ribcage, knocking the wind out of him for a moment. When Tiany saw who her 'attacker' was she was instantly sorry.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry Duo, I didn't realize it was you. Forgive me?"  
  
"Yeah. Ouch, for a girl you hit pretty hard." 


	2. Apperances May Be Deceiving

Okay, considering the lack of reviews (currently 1) I'll try adding another chapter, with any luck this time I'll get some….  
  
Oh and there is supposed to be a small overlap. Just so ya know.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"Aren't we the early bird?" Duo's voice whispered into her ear.  
  
Instinctively Tiany's elbow came back, and landed just below his ribcage, knocking the wind out of him for a moment. When Tiany saw who her 'attacker' was she was instantly sorry.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry Duo, I didn't realize it was you. Forgive me?"  
  
"Yeah. Ouch, for a girl you hit pretty hard." He was giving her strange looks while massaging his stomach.  
  
"Oops, I'm a little jumpy I guess." she blushed.  
  
"Look baby it's okay, I've taken a lot worse."  
  
She smiled; there was something about Duo. A person could not stay down around him.  
  
"But, Tiany we do have some questions for you, and with this little display I think we just might have some justification in our reasoning."  
  
"Of course, I completely understand. One doesn't sneak into a military base everyday." Tiany waltzed away down the hall, leaving Duo dumbfounded.  
  
Did she know what she was doing in the first place? Did she intend to get in here? Why are all the cute ones such troublemakers? "Figures," Duo whispered, "I always fall for the ones that cause the most trouble." Shaking his head he followed after her, he hoped she wasn't a spy, there was only one way to deal with that type.  
  
*****  
  
"I'm sorry if I've caused any problems here." Tiany spoke to the group that had come to interrogate her. Among them was Duo, and Heero, along with a boy with blonde hair, an eccentric looking scientist, and a military leader. "I didn't mean to cause any problems, so if it wouldn't be a bother I'd like to leave."  
  
"Why?" The military man's voice was laced with suspicion.  
  
"I thought that I'd be an infringement here, and I have personal matters to pursue."  
  
"Such as…"  
  
Tiany hesitated, should she tell? It wasn't as though the information was incriminating, but it was rather personal. If they really want to know they can figure it out for themselves. "It's a personal matter, but I will report nothing of my stay here to anyone, should you release me." She figured it was probably best to be polite.  
  
"Explain why you came here again."  
  
"I told you, I was looking for shelter. It wasn't very warm last night and this was the first building I came to."  
  
"Why are you alone? Where are your guardians?" The man simply didn't relent.  
  
"I don't know where they are." she said somewhat downcast.  
  
The blonde boy spoke, "Excuse me sir, but if it wouldn't be a problem she could stay with me. That way she's out of here and still under surveillance."  
  
"Master Quatre, I do see the logic, but I don't think we can trust her."  
  
"I mean you no harm! I'm just a girl! What on earth could I possibly do to incriminate you!" she was getting sick of this game.  
  
"Miss Tiany, anything is possible, and the damage one person could inflict is indeed quite great. You must cooperate with us."  
  
"I don't have to do anything. You can try to keep me here, but believe me I don't intend to stay. I got in, I could get out just as easily. Your security is very lax."  
  
"And just how did you get in?"  
  
"I don't believe that concerns you." Her temper was starting to take control of her judgement.  
  
The man snapped his fingers and two soldiers appeared. "Lock her up, until she decides to cooperate."  
  
The men were about to grab her arms when she simply vanished and reappeared a few feet away. They lunged and again she disappeared, reappearing on the chandelier that was above the great cherry-wood table.  
  
Heero pulled his gun, and fired.  
  
Again she disappeared, but this time when she reappeared behind Quatre her shoulder was dyed crimson. "That was how I got in. Now you know my secret, and now I will leave." The air wavered and she was gone.  
  
"That was definitely different." Duo remarked.  
  
"Incredible!" the scientist exclaimed, "Absolutely amazing! We must find that girl."  
  
"How?" Quatre questioned, "she could just disappear on us if we got anywhere near her, and who knows where she's gone off to now."  
  
"No, she has to be nearby." Heero said.  
  
"Please, enlighten us." the military man said blowing out a cloud of smoke from his cigar.  
  
"She always reappeared inside the room, I think it's only a limited range. Plus if she can reappear anywhere, why here? Remember, Tiany said it was cold last night, so why not go somewhere warm? I think she was telling the truth about finding shelter. But if she's wounded that could slow her down as well. That bullet wasn't too far from her heart."  
  
The group filed out of the room to make preparations for the Gundam pilot's latest mission, to find Tiany.  
  
It was over before it began, Tiany lay unconscious in the hallway about ten feet from the door.  
  
Okay, that help things at all? I would really like some reviews on this. If it sucks please don't hesitate to tell me. If you have suggestions, great! If you any opinion what so ever (and even if you don't) PLEASE REVIEW! I don't care what you say…well…maybe a little, but yeah anyway. Umm…I guess I'll go now.  
  
Ciao!  
  
Ice Eyes 


	3. Fleeting Visions and Pain

Okay, well since I have the overwhelming SIX reviews, I guess that means you don't want me to kill it…sorry Josh you don't get to play with Duo's death scythe.  
  
Josh: Awwwwww….::walks away pouting::  
  
Ice: Hey Get back here! You're a muse and I need ideas! So hop to it!  
  
Josh: Hop to where?  
  
Ice: ::Glares:: Well, then at any rate here is chapter 3. R&R!…please? Oh and I would like to thank you all for your reviews. But unless I get some more input…well Josh might just have a little fun after all ::innocent look:: okay, so I'm just kidding.  
  
Chapter 3:  
  
It was over before it began, Tiany lay unconscious in the hallway about ten feet from the door. A puddle of blood bathed her and it was growing steadily larger. Heero was right, they didn't need to look far.  
  
~~~~~*****~~~~~  
  
"W-where am I?"  
  
"Relax, you've been asleep for awhile." A new boy had spoken, one she'd never met before. As with Heero he seemed to carry an aura of mysteriousness, and quiet. But unlike Heero, there was something much different. It was like he was missing something, or else had yet to find it.  
  
"Who are you?" Tiany asked.  
  
His frame was silhouetted by the window he was standing at. Thin and muscular, his lips were tightly drawn, and his eyes were distant, partially covered by long bangs. "My name is Trowa. Now get some rest, your little show caused a lot of havoc."  
  
Tiany bolted to a sitting position. "Hey! I know you!" she stopped trying to place the memory.  
  
"I was one of the soldiers that attempted to capture you."  
  
"Oh," her hopes fell. For a passing moment a memory flashed across her mind. "Yes, I'm sorry. I mistook you for someone else." Tiany laid back down carefully so as not to hurt her wound, sitting up had done enough. For the rest of the day she dozed, dreams haunting her in her troubled sleep.  
  
Duo gazed down at the unaware girl sleeping before him. Occasionally she would shudder or scream silently at the horrors of the vision. "Wonder what she's dreaming about?"  
  
Trowa did not respond.  
  
"Think we should wake her up?"  
  
Again, no answer was issued from his companion.  
  
Duo was about to gently shake her, when a teenage Chinese boy entered, "Don't do that." he advised, "She must face with the demon's of her dreams if she ever to overcome them."  
  
"Oh," Duo drew his hand back. "If you say so Wufei."  
  
"She'll wake up soon, she isn't strong enough to defeat them." His sermon said he walked out of the room as abruptly as he had entered, like a fleeting refreshing breeze on a summer day, too fast to provide any comfort, but just enough to make you long for more.  
  
Duo blinked his eyes trying absorb what Wufei had just said, "I have got to get out more often." He was halfway through the door when a blood-freezing scream halted him. "Jeezes." he muttered before re-entering.  
  
On the bed Tiany lay panting, bathing in a cold sweat. Trowa was already at her side.  
  
"I'll let him handle this one. Things here are just to strange for me." Duo walked out into the hallway nearly crashing into Heero. "Oh hey."  
  
"Follow me."  
  
Duo shrugged, "Sure, whatever you say."  
  
"I've received orders for a new mission. You'll have to come with me."  
  
~~~~~*****~~~~~  
  
"Oh, it was terrible." Tiany sobbed recollections of her dreams still plaguing her. "Sometimes I hate sleeping. So I wear myself out, hoping I'll become too tired for them to come, but they do." A new wave of salty tears poured from her face into her knees.  
  
"There are ways to avoid them." Trowa said after a moment of silence, "But that isn't the best way. You must overcome them by facing them, not by avoiding them. That only signifies the fear which they feed and grow."  
  
"How can I overcome them? I'm not strong, I hide, I don't know how to face an enemy." Her well of self-pity was manifesting. "You've seen for yourself, I disappear. I'm nothing but a coward."  
  
Trowa said nothing, he simply watched as she cried out her sorrows, planting them into the blanket she was under. Sometimes time was the best remedy, but not always.  
  
  
  
A/N:  
  
Ooh, what will happen next? Actually I don't even know! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH….::okies librarians giving me funny looks:: anyway REVIEW! PLEASE! Okay well…  
  
Ciao!  
  
Ice Eyes 


	4. Hope Works in Mysterious Ways

Sorry this took so long. Gomen Nasi! (I was having trouble finding computer time *rolls eyes* don'tcha just love the 'rents? ^_~) Okies new chap. uh… oh thank you for the reviews I'm not getting many but they do help a lot. Please keep them coming…it sorta motivates me to write, well actually it does motivate me to write. ^_^  
  
Chapter Four:  
  
Again Tiany had cried herself to sleep, it seemed strange, but it was becoming a habit. She suspected that soon she would become immune to it, unfeeling like so many of the men she saw here. She didn't want that to happen, to become so cold and distant that she forgot the joys of human emotion.  
  
The sunlight poured in from the eastern window, and the blonde one, Quatre, had replaced her guardian. "Glad you're awake." His voice was calm like water running over chimes.  
  
She didn't respond. But then something compelled her to speak, she guessed it was his half-cocked smile: re-assuring, kind. "Every time I wake up I'm glad."  
  
"I don't suppose that had anything to do with your dreams does it?"  
  
Her head bowed as though she were ashamed, "Yes, it has everything to with them."  
  
He sat down at the end of the bed, "Do you want to tell me about them? Sometimes it helps."  
  
"I-I-I couldn't. It isn't a nightmare; it's either a vision or a memory. I'm not sure which. You see that's part of my gift and curse. I can will myself to disappear, but it comes with a cost. Horrible premonitions and frustrating memories.  
  
"That's why I hate the night. It's so beautiful, but it carries so much sorrow. I shouldn't have come here, already I've said too much, and caused too much trouble."  
  
He sighed, "I'd like to be able to say that I could help you, but I don't know how. But things just don't happen, everything has a reason."  
  
"I know that, too well." Depression was sinking in once again, sometimes her burden was so great that she collapsed, making it all the harder to get back up.  
  
Quatre lifted up her downcast chin, "Hey, cheer up. No matter how bad things get there's still hope. I won't ask you what's wrong, but a smile helps, and I know you have a beautiful one." He saw her puzzled face so he explained. "I saw you that first morning when you were looking at the sunrise, you seemed peaceful for a few seconds before the sadness returned. Being so full of sorrow all the time won't help." he wasn't getting anywhere with his little spiel. He tried a different approach. "Just look out the window, morning is such a blessing."  
  
"A blessing and a curse." she muttered, "It signifies the end to my horrors, but really it's just a brief interlude between one night and the next. But thank you for trying Quatre." she flashed him a rare smile. Quatre was right, her smile was beautiful. "Where's Trowa?" she asked.  
  
A corner of Quatre's cheek twitched, "He was called away on a mission with Duo and Heero. Trieze is up to his usual tricks again."  
  
"And Wufei?"  
  
"Possibly meditating, do you want me to send him to you?"  
  
Her glance suddenly found the bed very interesting, "If it's not a problem." she whispered softly. "I think he could help."  
  
~~~~~*****~~~~~  
  
"So Heero, what's the mission this time?" Duo's picture popped up inside the Wing Gundam. He was smiling as usual, complete with a devil-may-care attitude.  
  
"We are to scout a site in the Congo for anomalies like Tiany. No fighting unless necessary this is a mission for information, possible capture if we find the anomaly."  
  
Duo's eyes rolled, "Over and out." Flickering the screen went blank.  
  
"Man, I hate Africa." Duo muttered to himself, earth had some pretty nice qualities, but these bugs were not his style. The trio had been slinking along for awhile in the jungle, until they decided to split up in order to cover more ground. He swatted at a mosquito on his neck. Humid, hot, and buggy. He was so wrapped up in his own thoughts that he nearly stumbled over a girl.  
  
That's funny I didn't even see where she came from, he thought – then aloud, "May I…" he started, but the girl was gone. Now that is strange.  
  
Cautiously he lifted the radio clipped to his waist, "Heero, Trowa, I think I found her. Blonde, female, about seventeen – maybe eighteen, five foot six, white pants, light blue tank. She has a necklace with a decorative stone on it – cats eye if I'm right. Brown hiking boots."  
  
'Roger that,' and 'copy' followed his description. Duo went back to his search; she had to be nearby. If this one was anything like Tiany it meant she couldn't go very far.  
  
~~~~~*****~~~~~  
  
"What do you want?" Wufei's demeanor hid nothing…dislike was evident.  
  
"I thought you could help me."  
  
"Women always depend on a man to help them, they're too weak to solve their problems on their own."  
  
She steeled her nerve, "You said something about me needing to face my inner demon's what did you mean by that?"  
  
"You stand up to them and fight, you forget all fear upon which they feed and grow. Once you defeat them they will no longer haunt you."  
  
"How do I do that?"  
  
"You must discover that on your own."  
  
This wasn't getting her anywhere, "I asked you to help me because I'm desperate, and tired of running. I know I'm weak, I'm not ashamed to admit that – but I want to be stronger. I'm sick of living in fear! I want to get away from that, but I don't know how to break the chains that bind me. I'm not asking you to do everything for me; I want your guidance, your wisdom to help me. So I won't be weak anymore."  
  
"Why? What is your reasoning?"  
  
"I once thought that finding the answers to unasked questions would help me, but instead they dragged me in deeper. So deep I can't get out – I don't know how. I'm asking you to help me, I know things will get worse before they get better, but I need help. Will you help me?"  
  
He didn't say yes, and he didn't say no, he was looking her over studying, analyzing. "Heal yourself physically first, then come and see me." He exited, his feet barely making a sound on the tiled floor.  
  
She collapsed on her pillow, she wasn't sure if help was in her reach or not. Best to heal wound first. Slowly she slunk into the cavern of her mind and waited for the horrors to find her once again.  
  
  
  
A/N: Well, whatcha think? Sorry this one took a little while to get up. Upps, I guess I've been a little busy…namely reading the fellowship of the ring and I finally saw the movie!!!!!! If you haven't seen it – see it, If you have…see it again. Anyway please review, and any ideas as to where to take this please let me know! All comments will be taken into careful consideration. I have an idea where I'm going with this one, but it's a matter of getting there. So REVIEW!  
  
Ciao!  
  
Ice Eyes 


	5. Traitors and Allies

To Duo: Gomen Nasi! I'm so sorry, Sheesh I hope Duo will forgive me. Hey if anyone else noticed my `fatalistic' error in the misspelling of Duo's name (Dou - I honestly don't know how I did that one *sigh*) I apologize and if you notice any other things please feel free to let me know. Again I'm sorry. Now on to chapter five, oh and what ids being put up first is a rough draft...later I'm going to revise it all and re-upload it. (I know this is not my best work by far...oh well.) R&R! One more thing how the heck do you spell Trieze's (sp?) last name?  
  
Chapter Five:  
  
"Mr. Kushrenada?"(sp?) a girl in her late teens asked.  
  
"Yes? This had better be good." He was in the midst of meditating from his office chair. The window behind him sent strange shadows around the room.  
  
"Sir, the Gundams are moving sooner than expected. I ran into one, and later encountered two similar types of suits made of Gundam-Alloy if my memory serves me correctly.  
  
"Where?" She had his full attention now.  
  
"One of our stations in the Congo. Sector eleven-four."  
  
"I see." He was slowly running a finger around his face, pausing at his chin to lean on it. "Have you found you're friend yet?"  
  
The girl stiffened. "No we have not. And she is not a friend; she is a fugitive. We came here to bring her back before the general public finds out about our clan." The blonde clasped her necklace - a cat's eye. "I swear I will catch her."  
  
"I admire your devotion to the mission, but patience dear one, patience. Anger leads to rash decisions that could end up in your failure."  
  
"Yes."  
  
He smiled although there didn't seem to be anything lighthearted about the matter. "You are dismissed Katherine. I'll send for you later."  
  
"Sir." she murmured.  
  
"Hey Katy!" A cheerful voice called out.  
  
"What do you want now?"  
  
The newcomer stopped in her tracks, mild annoyance clearly evident on her face, "Well, fine crab. Nice to see you too."  
  
"We haven't a trace of Tiany, and now the Gundam pilots are on to us. I think that'd qualify as a good reason to be peeved."  
  
"Well, yeah, but" she started fingering her necklace, identical to Katherine's. "But, what do you have against Tiany? I mean she is one of us after all."  
  
"She deserted us. Now we must find and eliminate her before she becomes a major threat."  
  
"She's a friend, don't deny that."  
  
"She was." Katherine disappeared, the conversation obviously over.  
  
~~~~~*****~~~~~  
  
Tiany had been recovering rapidly now, as was typical of her kind. Easily wounded, but they rebounded quickly.  
  
"Tiany?" It was Heero.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I think you should explain to us about your past. It has now become our business."  
  
She smirked; the other Gundam pilots had congregated around her bed, waiting expectantly. "What if I said no?"  
  
"You do not have that option."  
  
"Why do you need to know, I have a right to that information don't I? After all it must concern me." Tiany was definitely feeling better. Rash stupidity, and hot-headedness, had replaced her earlier weakness.  
  
"And we have a right to your information. After all it concerns us."  
  
"What do you need to know?" The least she could do was answer they're questions. They had treated her quite well.  
  
"How many others are they're like you?" WuFei fired.  
  
"I am the only one."  
  
"You lie."  
  
She had a sad smile, "No, I tell the truth. There is only one like me. But, twelve have my abilities, well now it's down to twelve, there used to be more. However, they're not a powerful as I am. They depend too much on their talismans. So much potential, too thick-headed to sense it." Bitterness crept into her voice. "Why do you want to know?"  
  
Duo interjected, "We encountered one."  
  
"Who?" The lazy drawl had left, replaced with urgency. Electric sparks radiated from her, everyone could feel the pulsation.  
  
"Blonde hair, cats-eye stone, athletic looking, blue eyes, seemed to be in a rush about something."  
  
"Straight or curly?"  
  
"Straight."  
  
She sighed, "It was either Katherine, or Zalia. Either way it's bad news for me."  
  
"Are you going to tell us now?" Quatre's voice coaxed.  
  
"Not much too tell. That cats-eye you saw, that's the talisman, everyone has one."  
  
"Where's yours?" Heero immediately noticed, his hunch had been correct.  
  
"It was taken from me before I was banished. They thought I would be powerless without it, no longer a threat. They were wrong. That cats-eye enables us to disapparate and it amplifies our powers." She smiled at the irony, "They didn't know that I was so much stronger then them, I didn't know it." It was a joke that only she could comprehend.  
  
The Gundams stared at her, disbelieving, not knowing what to believe. This was something that happened in science-fiction novels. The question was now, what did they do about it.  
  
Quatre, whose mind had been going into overdrive finally spoke, "Do you mind telling us why you were banished?"  
  
"Why not, you seem to need to know everything else about me." Never the less she complied, "I had a different belief system, different values. So they kicked me out. I wanted to learn more, and I didn't like the idea of being so dependent on a trinket."  
  
"The cats-eye?"  
  
"The one and only. I researched the history of our people and realized that we used to able to jump by far greater distances than what we could do now. I guess I was too ambitious for everyone's taste. In secret I began experimenting without the use of the necklace. At first I could achieve a few inches, if that. But with practice my range has been improving, of course moving through walls, and high security places makes it much harder and limits my abilities."  
  
"But surely you couldn't have been banished for that."  
  
There was that cocky smile again, "Not completely. I've also had a small reputation of `borrowing' some rather important objects." She saw the amused and accusing faces of the Gundams, "I was going to return them...eventually, they just found the stuff before I had a chance to put it back."  
  
"Great, were keeping a klepto." Duo shook his head in mock solemnity. "Will the nightmares never cease?"  
  
"Oh, you poor thing." Tiany mocked, "Anyway, I'm not a klepto, they just didn't know about it."  
  
Heero was getting sick of this cat-and- mouse game. "What were you taking?"  
  
"I took some artifacts to study, we really lost a lot of power, sad in a way. But with the combined effects the elders thought I was too much of a threat. They didn't like the idea of someone less studied to have more power then themselves. Very controlling in a way."  
  
"Do you know why they would want to track you down again?"  
  
"Yeah, to kill me. The necklace can also serve as a tracking device, without me having one I could go where I want and they wouldn't know. But, they didn't realize that I could use my powers without it. I guess that's all, does it help?"  
  
"That tracking system, how does it work?"  
  
This time she hesitated for a different reason, she truly didn't know. "I'm not sure, but I think it has something to do with certain frequencies that are emitted by the cats-eyes and the receptor. Both of them send off pulses, and where the two waves conflict there's a distortion, not very distinct, but it's enough for the receptor stone to log, and record."  
  
"Wait a minute little lady." Duo seemed a slightly perplexed, "Wouldn't the waves meet half-way? And why hasn't any of our equipment ever picked up these disturbances?"  
  
"Like I said I don't know everything, but the necklace is much weaker the waves can only go about ten feet max before being absorbed by something else. But the receptor stone is amazingly powerful; the transmissions go halfway around the world. There are two of them stationed on opposite sides of the globe to prevent any conflicting messages, except for the predetermined boundary that the waves intercept each other and bounce back. "  
  
"So say a person was on this boundary, would their transmission fail to be read?"  
  
"It's feasible, I've never tested it before though. Anything else? I'm getting a little tired."  
  
"I think that's all, if you think of anything else let us know."  
  
Armed with new information the Gundams left, Heero last.  
  
"Wait Heero." Tiany said.  
  
He didn't answer, just turned to look at her. "There is something else, something I found while looking through the old records."  
  
"What?"  
  
"There was a prophecy, not very concrete I know, but I think it has some substance. It says that my clan will join the forces of evil in sheep's clothing, to destroy one soul that could bring them to great power once again. Either it's a coincidence, but isn't Oz the empire you're fighting against? And they don't seem to be that evil, on the outside. Just look at Trieze or Zech's Marquise. (sp?)"  
  
"How do you know about that?" She was still hiding something.  
  
"There's something I didn't say...The reason our numbers are so low is because Oz has been experimenting on us. They want to use our abilities to create a new type of mobile suit, one to defeat the Gundams."  
  
"So then why are you here? I don't like traitors."  
  
As Heero expression hardened so did she, "I didn't like the feeling I got from the Oz people, but I didn't know enough about the Gundam pilots to want to help you. Now I do, and I'm telling you this not because I have betrayed my people, but because they betrayed me."  
  
"Why do they allow these experiments?"  
  
"We have nothing but shame, countless tragedies have occurred because of our need for silence and anonymity. They thought that this way they could do mankind a favor, for the sake of science, even if it meant that out race would perish."  
  
"You should have told us sooner."  
  
"I didn't trust you, I wasn't going to explain this to someone I didn't think wasn't pure."  
  
"I'm not pure, none of us are."  
  
"That doesn't matter, your intentions are good, not like Oz's. Now you know, what you chose to do with this information is up to you."  
  
Frustrated she sank back onto her pillow as Heero left, but found that she was restless. Time to do some more research.  
  
A/N: Well? Good, bad, confusing, typos, name misspellings? Please remember that what is being posted is only a rough draft. When this is finished, I'll take it down, edit and re-post, but do tell me what you think. If it's confusing I'll be glad to explain. (I'm still figuring it all out as I write it) And if you have any suggestions let me know. Ideas are a good thing. Please Review, it means so much.  
  
Ciao!  
  
Ice Eyes 


	6. A Friend Forever

Chapter Six:  
  
'I wonder if they have any records stored here?' She thought, quietly creeping down the hallway, 'They should, probably in some high security vault.' Double-checking to make sure she wasn't being watched, Tiany disappeared into the wall next to her. On the other side there was a large metallic chamber, containing thousands of file cabinets it seemed.  
  
"Nuh ugh, there has to be an easier way than this." Going through every file cabinet would take too much time. Tiany didn't mind a challenge, but tediousness was a different story. Sure enough, at the far wall was a small line of high-power computers. "Bingo." she whispered.  
  
Reappearing at the computer seat she waited for it to boot up. "Come on, I don't have all day."  
  
The mechanic voice of the terminal spoke, "Finger print identification, failed. Access denied. Please type in your name and password."  
  
"I don't have one, aren't these things supposed to be user friendly?"  
  
"Voice identification test, failed. Access denied. Access denied."  
  
'Dumb computers.'  
  
"Engaging retinal scan." A red beam came from the computer, aimed at her eye. Thinking this wasn't the best idea she had Tiany left the room…the quick way.  
  
"Ouch, watch it Tiany." Heero grumbled as she collided into him with her reappearance.  
  
"Sorry. That's a down side to this."  
  
"Where were you?" Suspiciously he scanned the surrounding areas.  
  
"Nowhere." she muttered before extracting herself from a slightly awkward situation.  
  
When she left Heero leapt up. He was going to find where she went. Tiany bounced around the base, hoping to lose Heero, but because she was moving so quickly her landings left a very easy trail to follow. All Heero had to do was keep up with the crashes and bangs.  
  
'Just keep going.' she told herself, 'the only way you'll fully recover is if you keep going. Not to mention this is fun.' She landed again but this time Tiany was met by a blonde with crazy curls that always have been untamable. Kind of like her personality. All Tiany needed to see was the talisman that hung around her neck to know who it was.  
  
"Ena!" she hissed, "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Tiany! You're alive!" Her electric green eyes were wide open with shock at the revelation.  
  
"Yes, I'm alive. No thanks to you and your 'colony.'"  
  
"Hey I couldn't do anything about it…I'm just stuck with them…that's it. What do you mean? Where have you been? Why did you leave in the first place, everyone's been in an uproar since you left." The questions were fired in rapid succession one after the other.  
  
Nervously she glanced over her shoulder, "I'll explain later, right now we got to jet."  
  
"Why?" Ena asked quizzically. "Hey, who's that?"  
  
Heero had caught up to the pair. Launching into a flying tackle he tried to pin Tiany. She had been up to something that's for sure, and he wanted to know what. Although he was positive that it had to do with the record room.  
  
Unfortunately for Heero, Tiany anticipated his move and disappeared at the last probable instant. Bracing himself Heero tucked and rolled, gently crashing into the wall before leaping at her again. A throaty growl escaped his lips as the anomaly slipped through his grip once again. All he had to do was keep this up. She would tire long before he would. All his attention focused on Tiany he didn't bother to acknowledge the crazy blonde looking on in interest.  
  
A fatalistic error, Ena had no clue what was going on, but she wanted to be a part of it. Reappearing behind the strange boy she clubbed him heavily on the back of his head with her palm. "Nice to meet you." She beamed after he had fallen to the floor, "My name's Ena."  
  
"Thanks." Tiany managed to gasp out. "I'm still going to get it though when he wakes up. Come on."  
  
Ena didn't follow Tiany's lead, she was busy glancing worriedly at the knocked out boy. "Should we just leave him here? I mean, I did hit him pretty hard."  
  
"Have you ever heard of the Gundam Pilots?"  
  
"Of course I have," Like always her voice was bouncy, mixed with whatever emotion played on her face. This time exasperated, "That's all Trieze is concerned with, capturing the Gundams, or finding a way to capture them."  
  
Startling both girls a deep intonation broke in the conversation, "What about the Gundams?" Duo joined Heero on the floor, Ena seemed to be very jumpy today.  
  
Rolling her eyes Tiany muttered to Ena, "Meet me on the roof. I'll explain everything there."  
  
"You better."  
  
A few minutes later both girls met up on the metallic surface of the base.  
  
"All right," Ena drilled, "What the heck is going on here?"  
  
"Those two boys you knocked out?"  
  
"Yeah, what about them?"  
  
"They're Gundam pilots. Heero Yui (sp?) and Duo Maxwell."  
  
"Oops." Ena hugged her knees sheepishly, "That second one was cute too."  
  
"Duo." This was going to take a lot of patience to explain, but the beast place was always at the beginning. "You don't know why I left do you?"  
  
"No, that's why I have no clue what's going on…I thought you were dead." Her eyes dropped following her voice's decrescendo. "I seriously thought you were dead. After I saw them take your necklace away, and throw you into the desert, I thought you were done for. You don't know what it's like to wonder everyday if your best friend is still alive, and every piece of news you get you both dread and welcome all at the same time. Katherine thinks you deserted, just when we needed you the most."  
  
The memories of the past gave Tiany a glossed-over, distant look, "She's half right, if I hadn't been banished before I was, I would have left within that month. You really don't know what's going on." She paused collecting her thoughts. "You know about the Gundams, and you also know that the necklaces are the key to our power, but what you don't know is our history. Long ago our numbers were many and a single leap could span half the globe, we were on the verge of interstellar travel. That's what the talismans were for. However, the elders thought that if we became to powerful that we would be discovered and wiped away from the face of the planet. So they indirectly planned our demise. They destroyed documents, and took away our power, but with the help of the cats-eyes that were intended for intergalactic travel we could achieve a fraction of our talents.  
  
"I didn't think it was enough, so I researched our history in documents that were carefully locked away. So I carefully retrieved them."  
  
Ena instantly became defensive, "Wait, where was I?"  
  
"Sorry, I had to be sure of absolute secrecy, I would have told you, but I didn't get the chance. They kicked me out before I could get a chance to talk to you."  
  
"I see." She grumbled, "You still could have told me before."  
  
"Yeah, and have the entire population know what I was up to before I even started digging up information? I don't think so. At any rate, I found out that our full powers were truly amazing, so I started experimenting, trying to get my own up that high. I'm still nowhere near it, but I can travel without the aid of that tracking device."  
  
"Tracking device?"  
  
"Another ingenious idea. That cats-eye allows the base to know where you are whenever they want. I didn't find out about that part until it was too late, that was how they caught me in the first place."  
  
Ena had taken off the long chain and was swinging it back and forth like a pendulum. "Weird, I just thought it was a cool trinket that helped to boost our power."  
  
"That's what the elders wanted you to think."  
  
"But, I still don't see why they would banish you for knowing too much."  
  
"It wasn't that I knew too much, it was that I was becoming too powerful, and I knew too much. Naturally I started practicing without the aid of the talisman, and then with the talisman I was becoming very strong, the farthest leaper in the colony. Well they put two and two together, and then realized what I was up to. But what they didn't know was that I knew they were intentionally killing off our race, for the sake of science.  
  
"Oz wants to build a mobile suit that can teleport. They think that this way they can destroy the Gundams, so to do this they are studying our race. The elders gave me a choice, banishment, or Oz. I chose banishment, which meant that I would be stripped of my talisman, and all the powers I had gained. A wolf in sheep's clothing is still a wolf. Oz isn't what they seem, they don't care if we live or not, they just want enough knowledge to defeat their enemies."  
  
For once Ena didn't have anything to say, "Man, I hate internal conflict. I'm supposed to bring you back to the base, and then destroy this one and all people in it. But, I don't want too, but I also don't want to betray the colony either."  
  
"Well, make your decision fast, because the guys just found us."  
  
Sure enough the five Gundam pilots had made their way to the roof, Heero and Duo were not looking overjoyed either.  
  
"Uh, oh." Ena breathed, "Umm, hi guys. I'm in deep doo-doo aren't I?"  
  
"Maybe, maybe not. Are you a friend or foe?" WuFei asked.  
  
Nervously, Ena tried to make a quick decision, "Umm, how's undecided sound to you?"  
  
"That makes you a traitor to both sides." explained Heero, "Are you a friend or foe?"  
  
Darting like arrows, thoughts flew around her head, did she betray one of her best friends, or did she betray Katherine? Did she go against the colony to save it? Or follow orders and lead to its demise? Like her thoughts Ena's eyes scanned the people around her. "I'm a friend." she whispered, "I was only acting under orders, in coming here, but I betray my colony in order to save it." Then she glared at Tiany, "Don't ever say that I never do anything for you."  
  
Tiany smiled, she was no longer an army of one.  
  
~~~~~*****~~~~~  
  
"…I betray my colony in order to save it…" Trieze turned off the screen,  
  
"Did you see that Katherine? Now we have unearthed two traitors. I want you to eliminate them, take Zechs Marquise with you. And do not fail me."  
  
Katherine bowed, "I will not." 


	7. Life's Value

Chapter Seven:  
  
"Heero?" Tiany asked stopping him from leaving her new room.  
  
The perfect soldier didn't say anything, but she knew he was listening.  
  
"Heero, why did you let me live? If my hunch is correct you would have killed me long ago if given half a chance."  
  
"I don't know, and I haven't killed you yet, but that doesn't mean I won't."  
  
"Heero…" she sighed, sitting on the edge of her bed, "Why are you so cold? There's a difference between being tough, and being static."  
  
"I'm a soldier, I do what I have to."  
  
She tried pleading with him once more, "Look at Duo, or Quatre, they aren't cold, and they're still good men."  
  
He whirled around to face her, "They aren't cold, but that doesn't mean that they aren't afraid to kill someone, even you."  
  
"I know why you haven't killed me." Tiany whispered staring down at the floor past her folded hands.  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
She smiled, "Because, you're a good person, and to kill me would hurt you more than it would hurt me. I'm not afraid to die, but I don't want to die in vain. A life is too precious to throw away, but to sacrifice it for the better good of the people, that is what gives a life meaning. And gives their passing sorrow."  
  
"You're starting to sound like Quatre." He said gruffly, as he left the room.  
  
Tiany's quiet mood was lost as quickly as it had come, "Well, maybe that's what you need! Someone that isn't afraid to show emotions, and someone to counter-attack your cold heart!"  
  
"I don't need anyone." This time he disappeared, not like Tiany's abilities, but in his own way.  
  
Sadly she shook her head, "Yes you do Heero…" Tiany spoke to the empty room, "Bottling up everything inside is no good, even for an emotionless soldier. Variety is the spice of life, and opposites attract. I don't think that's a coincidence. Don't tell me you haven't felt it too."  
  
"Hey Tiany?" Ena poked her head in through the door, "Come on! Wufei said that he would train us 'weak women,' so hurry up!" Dashing in the room she grabbed her wrist and jerked Tiany from the room.  
  
"Wait, let get my footing before I fall!" It was too late…Tiany fell.  
  
"Baka." she muttered under the ringing tones of Ena's laughter.  
  
"Come on now! Get up." Again Tiany was pulled to her feet, but this time she was prepared, and kept up with her exuberant friend.  
  
Ena had not changed in the two years the girls had been apart. In fact it seemed that all her traits had been amplified, or maybe it was that Tiany had forgotten how intense her friend could be. You had to get used to being dragged everywhere and nowhere all at once. Ena was always in such a rush that she tended to forget how to get where she was going. Everything she did she did with energy, and zest…and speed.  
  
Racing was her specialty, she couldn't get lost on a racetrack, and she got to go as fast as she wanted. So naturally Tiany, always in tow became to love the need for speed. It was like old times again, crashing into various people, and then the infamous hollered apologies.  
  
"Umm, Ena where are you going?"  
  
"I have no clue!" she yelled rounding another corner. This time directly colliding with Duo and Wufei.  
  
"Oh, hey…what were you're names again?" Ena said, stepping back from the collision.  
  
Glaring at her from under his bangs Duo sat up, "I'm Duo, why is that every time we meet, I end up on the floor?"  
  
"Right," she smiled somewhat ashamed, "Sorry about that, we were looking for you Wu-man."  
  
"It's Wufei."  
  
"Whatever, are you okay Duo? I didn't mean to hurt you. I can be really klutzy at times." Ena rambled on.  
  
Rolling her eyes at the retreating couple Tiany muttered, "Flirt."  
  
"Are you ready weakling?" Wufei brought her back to reality.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Stupid woman."  
  
For the rest of the day Wufei trained her in basic combat and martial arts skills. She wasn't very strong but was fast and light on her feet. Trowa would have more luck with her teaching gymnastics. But none-the-less, she did as instructed and kept going though she was worn out.  
  
She's not strong, but is willing to become stronger. Where her physical aspects fail she makes up for in heart. Oddly enough he admired the weak one, but would never show it, "That's enough Tiany, you'll kill yourself if you push too hard."  
  
"No, I can go more, I have before."  
  
"You have just recovered from a gunshot wound, take a break or you'll become weaker then you already are."  
  
But still she kept attacking the dummy with the vivacity that she had started off with, "I can and will keep going. My kind heals faster than you think."  
  
So that's why they're dying out so quickly…  
  
Finally, at dinner she stopped, and went to bed.  
  
// Where am I?// It was the same dream she'd been having for two years now, //They're fighting again…// Tiany watched transfixed as the mobile suit battle continued, each one blasting away at the other, one fighting for world domination, the other for peace…both sending beams cannons of hate and destruction, each one hating the other for trying to take their life, and for being the last obstacle in their way of their goals. Kneeling and clasping her hands together she stared at the waltz of weaponry. It was as it had always been before. Both sides lining up the final blow, and then she would watch herself appear…appear in the middle of all the chaos and demolition…. Appear in the middle of the final blast of beam cannons…Tiany had achieved interstellar travel; in order to sacrifice her own life… The shield around her was up, strong enough to block the blows…but it was flawed, and again she saw her death, and the salvation of the peace fighter. The girl watching from a distance screamed, watching her demise…This is how she would die.  
  
It wasn't that Tiany was afraid to die, and if was to save the one who could create a better place for mankind, then it was a forfeit well worth making. But still, watching yourself die was not an easy thing.  
  
"AHHHHHHH!" Breathing quickly and heavily her eyes bolted open, releasing her from the horrific visions. In the dark six faces loomed over her, and she could see their eyes glowing in the moonlight. Seeing all those around her she felt safe and secure, even so, she couldn't stop her lip from trembling and then a cool ball of tears cascading out of the corner of her eye.  
  
"Tiany?" Ena asked, her usually bouncy face was tight and drawn, "What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing now, I'm safe here." She smiled through the liquid veil swimming in her eyes. Even so the smile wasn't complete, she knew what she must do in the near future, and the thought of leaving everyone here behind was painful. But, it would be a sacrifice for the better good of mankind. "Thank you, everyone."  
  
No one had time to answer back; a resounding rumble caused by a detonation shook the base.  
  
Various curses went through the Gundam Pilots as they raced to the hanger. It would take more than that explosion to destroy the Gundams, but the base wouldn't be able to take a few more hits like that.  
  
Tiany knew what was going on before anyone else did. Quickly she disappeared and landed in front of Heero and the other trailing behind them. "Don't go out there, it's me they want. I'll go."  
  
Like the apparatus she was Tiany disappeared, and landed in front of the two mobile suits that had caused the damage. "Katherine!" she shouted her nightshift and hair blowing every which way in the wind. "Katherine! Why are you doing this? Why are you killing us all?"  
  
"We have nothing to live for Tiany." The suit answered raising a cannon to blast away the offender, "You know that as well as I do. Our past is nothing but a heritage of shame. The world will be better off without us."  
  
"That's not true! Humans have made just as many blunders as have we, but they continue to live, they don't give up!"  
  
"Tiany, listen to me. 'A life is too precious to throw away, but to sacrifice it for the better good of the people, that is what gives a life meaning.' I believe that is what you used to tell me. That is what I am doing, sacrificing ourselves for the better good of the world."  
  
"Katherine." she whispered flickering like a candle in the wind, "Oh, Katherine, but don't you see…we are the determining factor, if we die, the world dies as well. We can't live without the earth, just like it can't live without us. We are the guardians of the earth! That is our purpose!"  
  
Even through the armor Tiany could feel the internal dilemma inside Katherine. She wanted to know more, but at the same time, was she willing to disobey orders?  
  
  
  
A/N: Hey, I finally finished it! The chapter I mean, the fic is not over yet…But anyway, did you like it? And now that I've actually seen 35 episodes I know what the heck is going on in the show, but this does not follow the Gundam time line, I mean how does the Rommefeller (sp?) foundation and the Trieze faction fit into this? Actually it doesn't, so just accept it and move on, I don't feel like revising that part. But, everyone seem in character? Any horrible spellings? (Btw I fixed Duo's name from the earlier chapters) umm…comments, ideas, flames? (Hey, self- proclaimed pyro here, of course I like fire!) Or if you just want ramble on with no real point go right on ahead. I don't mind. ^_^  
  
Ciao!  
  
Ice Eyes 


	8. Revelation

Chapter Eight: "Have you already forgotten the tales of our elders?" Tiany shouted to the wind, letting it carry her words to Katherine's ears. "How when the world was made guardians were placed on it to keep her alive and well. Once our numbers were great, but now they dwindle, and as our number dwindle so does the earth. Don't you see that? "And what about you, Lightning Count? Do you not love the earth? If my race dies, so does your world, you'll live in images of how wonderful the earth once was, confined to space colonies, clinging to a past long gone." "That's enough Tiany!" Katherine yelled, "Those are just bedtime stories for the children. Our race is cursed and has a history of sorrow, let's at least do one thing right for the earth." "You fool! You're not playing the martyr, you're playing the annihilator." "No, I'm doing what is best for mankind. The earth will live on after we go." "Risk it!" "I will, you know better than to dare me." It was only a whisper but everyone heard it. The words chilling those who stood and watched the scene. The Gundam Pilots, armed and ready to fire, Ena, standing torn between what to do. "Katherine, our orders are to eliminate the traitors. You have a clear shot at both, why aren't you taking it?" "Because they're too good to die quickly. I'll take them back to base and take care of them there." She was ready to capture Tiany when Ena apparated in front of her. Instead of the glowing chamber sealing away Tiany, it took Ena in her place. Helplessly, she beat on the spherical walls of her new prison, but the green orb wouldn't budge. "No Ena!" Tiany screamed "Get out of here! Don't you get caught too!" Tiany stood transfixed, "Ena! Disapparate!" "I can't, don't you think I tired that! Now get out of here!" Another cage, bubble like thing came down to retrieve Tiany, but this time she simply disappeared. Katherine look at her catch, " 'I betray my colony in order to save it.' Great line Ena. We'll go back with her. The others will come to break her out, but we'll be ready." Without another word Zech's and Katherine took off to headquarters. "No! Not Ena, why did they have to take Ena?" Tiany sobbed from her perch in a tree, only shaking leaves were the only sign that she was there. "Again, I'm alone." "No, you're not." She whirled around, "Trowa? How did you get up here?" He didn't say anything, he didn't have to. Around his neck was a pendent - a cat's eye. Glowing softly in the dark of night, "You said you knew me, and that was true.but I ran away, I wanted to save the world in my own way." "You always were a loner. I remember you now. I've been looking for you forever, why didn't you say something before?" His green eyes stared off at the moon avoiding the subject, "Let's go back, and Tiany don't say anything about my relation to you." "I won't, brother." she promised. "Tiany!" Duo and the others met them at the door, "Thank God you're okay!" "We have to get Ena back, I don't want to know what will happen to her if we don't." "Don't worry babe, we will. I'll make sure of it." His normally laughing eyes held a look a grim determination, "Even if I have to bring down everyone else with me, I'll get her out of there. It's no small reason that I'm called the 'God of Death.' " Maybe Ena hadn't been just flirting. "We should get some sleep though," Quatre interrupted, "I think we'll all need it." "No," Tiany countered, "I'm sick of sleeping through things, and I couldn't sleep if I tried, especially knowing where Ena is at the moment." "I'll see if I can find her location." Heero said, "Tiany, come with me tell me everything you know about the tracking device they use." The two headed off down the hall, but not before Trowa slipped something into her hand, her talisman. In tradition of their clan, when one family member had passed away, their talisman was given to a family member to use for their own children or children yet to come. In Tiany's case it was given to her brother, as a keepsake more than anything. "What kind of frequency is emitted from these?" Heero asked his eyes never looking away from the flashing computer monitor. Tiany placed the talisman at the edge of the mouse, "Why don't you find out?" He looked at her quizzically, "Where did you get this? I thought you said yours was confiscated." "It was, but it was returned to me. don't ask how, because I promised not to reveal anything." A few moments of analyzing and a group of complex calculations, he had Ena's location pinpointed. "Let's move." Tiany whispered. No one was going to stop her now.not now, not ever.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Alrighty then. I think about one more chappie and I'll be done.kinda freaky huh? Neway. This is for you FireDemon.see I actually wrote something. *falls over in shock* okies well, this is the point where you either review or hit the back button. ( I think a review would be quite appreciated.) ^_~ Ciao! Ice Eyes 


End file.
